A different tomorrow
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: Time and fate are inevitable calamities and their love is the next prey. Natsu and Gray are crumbling under the question that whether their bond will remain the same because even after every reassurance and promise, some things are bound to change. GRATSU. ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"Say something at least!" cried Gray.

He looked at the Dragon Slayer in front of him who was staring down at the floor lazily as if nothing in this world interests him now.

"There is nothing left to say, Gray." Natsu hummed. He avoided the ice mage's gaze and continued counting the lines on the guild's floor.

Gray took a deep breath. He needs to calm down. Everything is fine, he reminded himself. He hated how his fingers were still shaking. This cannot be true, maybe he heard it wrong.

He looked at the clock- 12 hours left until he has to leave the town. Twelve hours left till he has to leave him.

"Natsu, why are you doing this?" his voice was trembling as he uttered each word slowly but still managed to mellow it down.

"What? I am not doing anything. I am sitting here quietly and trying to have some lone time. It is rare to see the hall empty." Natsu mumbled. He wished for his ears to betray him as he heard the sob in the raven head's voice. He shut his eyes.

" Nat-"

"We are over, Gray and that's it."

The sound of footsteps echoed as Gray stormed toward him and held his collar.

"Stop the acting you flame brain. This isn't a fucking game, okay. We love each other." His icy glare made Natsu shiver a bit as he saw the gentle eyes turn into steel.

He gulped and straightened his back. Putting down again his platonic face, he spoke, "Loved."

He saw how the horror spilled on the ice mage's face in a fraction of second by just one word. His grip was now loosed and the salmon head freed himself as he continued, "People fall out of love every day. Nothing is permanent, my friend."

A sadistic nerve twitched inside him and he smirked while saying, "Besides, do you really think that what we had was love? Weren't we just lame teenagers confusing our infatuation and passion? The fire had to die one day." He shrugged and dropped his eyelids.

A punch on his face.

That was kinda expected.

He looked up and saw a snowstorm in front of him. Maybe he had gone too far. The jaded hair spiked up, now looked like icy needles and the pale skin on Gray's face resembled the element that he carries. However, what Natsu saw next was something that he will never forget. It will forever be etched in this memory as a symbol of guilt.

The tears were flooding out of the cobalt eyes and the cheeks glistened. The lips were quivering and Gray was trying so hard to squeeze his eyes shut but it was all in vain. The dams were open now and annihilation could not be stopped further.

Soon terror overtook his face and the next thing he knew was that he was hitting Natsu on the guild's floor with everything he had in him. Every ounce of frustration was poured, every strand of angst and pain was thrown on his face.

Natsu showed no resistance and stared blankly while his tanned skin turned purple from bruises.

He deserved it, after all.

"Don't..." Gray tried to speak, but the sobbing just won't stop.

"Don't say anymore of your bullshit. How dare you speak of what we had as if it was nothing?" He summoned his strength and screamed at the Dragon Slayer's face.

Natsu was still lying on the floor as he saw Gray shouting on top of him, "How can you end this just like that? I want an answer, you idiot! Why are you doing this to me? I am already leaving tomorrow. Why are you making this so much harder than it already is for me?"

"For you?" Natsu asked as his eyes flashed with a new fire.

He gripped Gray's hand and overturned him. The ice mage could sense the heat blazing from the other's skin. He saw how the previous apathetic look was now burning with anger.

"Do you think that all of this is about only you? Are you forgetting that this damn thing concerns me too?"

"Then why are you doing this?" Gray demanded.

"To make things easier, you droopy eyes!" Natsu tried to fight back his tears and sighed.

"Do you think it is easy to see you leave? Do you think that it is easy to be away from you? It kills me to even imagine how when I will wake up tomorrow you won't be there sleeping next to me, that I won't get to kiss you anymore on your soft lips, that I will not be able to remind you how perfect you are, how you are everything that I will ever need. You are going to a new place but I? I will be here, left behind with your memories. You are going away from me, what am I supposed to do?"

He tore his salmon hair and tightened his jaw. Warm tears rolled down and Gray wiped them away as he held Natsu's face with both his hands and attached his forehead to his.

"I am sorry, Natsu. I have to go. I know, it is hard for you but do you think that what you are choosing to do will make any of this better? Denying what we have is no solution. I will always love you no matter how far you are from me; distances will not engulf the bond that we had woven together." Gray whispered softly.

But deep inside he knew how fate and time are inevitable calamities.

He held Natsu and kissed him with all his emotions. They both clutched each other tightly knowing that tomorrow will not ever be the same. Their hearts beat in synchronization as their breath caress the skin. They devoured themselves, grabbing everything they could because the dawn will bring beginnings, the endings will crumble into dust of nothingness and the winds will vanish their very own existence. They do not know when will their paths will cross again. In the deep gazes, they are trying to reassure each other how it is not the end; however, along with the affection and warmth, there is fear running deep their souls, drowning them down into blue currents. Even though they know how much they mean to each other, they are afraid that the other won't feel the same when the rays of morning will knock their door; that the songs which they are singing today won't sound the same anymore. The anxiety of not being able to see other everyday is ineffable.

A question keeps on lingering their minds –

"Will love stay the same?"

As the hours are passing by, they are trying to snatch away every second they can because all they have is _today._

 **A/N : I** **do believe that distances and time change the bonds that people have.**

 **I am still new here so please point out the errors and mistakes.**

 **Also, review please.** _


End file.
